


Support Department.

by Yojimbra



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ashido Mina is a Little Shit, Asui Tsuyu is thirsty, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hatsume Mei is a Good Friend, Hatsume Mei is a gremlin, Mentioned Class 1-A & Class 1-B (My Hero Academia), Mentioned Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku in Love, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Nedzu is a Little Shit (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Romance, Sadistic Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Slow Romance, Support Department Midoriya Izuku, Teacher Midoriya Izuku, U.A. Teacher Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Voted Sexiest Teacher Two Years in the Row Izuku Midoriya, Work In Progress, kuudere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: Former Vigilante Izuku Midoriya is turned (forced) into becoming a Support Department Teacher at U.A. For Two Year's it's been a peaceful, stable job that Izuku loved. Then she showed up and everything went sideways. Now he has a new teacher he needs to mentor, and while she might be a beauty, she's more than a little bit odd.
Relationships: Android 21 (Dragon Ball)/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 90
Kudos: 525





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoka: Yoi means good Aku means bad. I kind of scrambled the two togeather to give her her name. 
> 
> Nejuichi: Butchered 21 in japanese.

Izuku loved his job. 

Long ago when he was in middle school he had jumped. He broke his leg and had to spend a lot of time thinking. A lot of time. In that time he decided that if he couldn’t become a hero, then he’d support them with all his might. He studied, applied himself, learned all he could in as many subjects as he could, and developed his first support item at the age of sixteen, he went to the best engineering college, he graduated top of his class and got the job he had his eyes on since that day.

Becoming a teacher at U.A’s support department. 

It was as close as Izuku could get to being a hero just turning into a vigilante and beating the tar out of people with a wrench—He did do that though, got arrested, and then got a job offer to teach at U.A. from a polite albino tanuki in a suit. So now he spent his days teaching others how to make gear for heroes as well as assisting in combat training from time to time. Most of the younger students had no idea how to fight, or how to use their quirks, they were basically an infinite flailing around a loaded gun and trying to hit the bad guys. 

So, yeah, Izuku enjoyed his job a lot. 

Mostly because it was a lot better than just spending the whole time in jail. In a way, it was like community service but he got paid for it. He got paid a lot for it. 

That and he was kind of a natural at teaching others! 

And scaring the first years was always fun. 

Somehow he had even ended up winning the award of most attractive male teacher two years in a row, which meant that during prom he had to dance with the most attractive female teacher; Midnight, which was a bit, uh, yeah, considering how during his teenage years he had a magazine and she was uhh, well she was there. 

Izuku honestly had no idea how he won that contest, maybe it was because he was so much younger than the other teachers, or maybe it was because he was 6’3” and nearly as buff as Vlad. 

“I wonder if I’m going to win again this year.” Izuku tapped his clipboard onto the back of his head as he made his way towards his fourth-period class, the first class of the day after lunch and his favorite part of the day; workshop time. That was when he felt like he was actually teaching these kids what they wanted to learn, not just algebra or physics but actual practical lessons that would matter in their future careers. 

Besides, Ectoplasm was a much better math teacher. 

“Out of the way you damn extras!” 

Izuku paused and glanced down the hallway to see his favorite head to squeeze Katsuki Bakugo pushing his way through a crowd instead of just going around like a normal person. He had time to kill, and knocking around Katsuki was an old past time back when he babysat the punk. 

“Bakugo!” Izuku called down the hallways and watched as the spiky-haired blond stopped in his tracks like a deer frozen in headlights. Izuku marched over, making certain that his footsteps were nice and loud as he approached the trouble-making idiot. Sure, Katsuki was a smart kid, had a good quirk, great fighting sense, and an over-inflated Ego. 

Fortunately for Izuku, his own quirk was that he didn’t give a fuck about any of that. 

Except that wasn’t his quirk. That was a personality trait. 

“Ahh!” One of the girls swooned, apparently, they did that. “It’s Midoriya-Sensei.” 

“Is he going to throw Katsuki out a building again?” 

That only happened once during training!

“I want him to throw me on my bed, Kero.” 

Uhh. Right. 

Izuku stomped up and grabbed onto Katuski’s head with one hand. “Bakugo, remember what we talked about?”

“I didn’t do anything Deku-sensei!” Katsuki squirmed under Izuku’s hand, wiggling at the light pressure and turning from an angry pomeranian to a pomeranian that had just met a very large cat that wasn’t afraid to swat the yappity fucker. “I’m trying to get to class!” 

The name, Deku-sensei, was a compromise, Katsuki wanted to call Izuku Deku because that’s just what he always called him ever since Izuku babysat his ass. Izuku on the other hand wanted Katsuki to address him the same as any other student—with some exceptions— Midoriya-sensei. Katsuki then decided that Deku-sensei would somehow be appropriate. 

Izuku felt his eye twitch and he squeezed Katuski’s head ever so slightly tighter. “What was that?”

“Gah!” Katsuki groaned, hand slapping Izuku’s arm. “Midoriya-sensei!”

Izuku let go and then swatted the boy on the head with a clipboard. “Stop being such an ass to everyone Bakugo, use your less angry words. Like. Can, and, you, and, move.” 

Katsuki, like the animal he was, just growled, so Izuku just bonked him again. 

“Seriously, I’m not doing this to pick on you. Your attitude is a problem, so work on it. Right, Katsuki?” Izuku let out a long sigh and put on his best teacher voice. “You should be better than this.” 

“I…” Katsuki had a moment of self-reflection. But just a moment. “Whatever! I’ll fuck’n work on it!”

“Alright, now get to class.”

“That’s what I was doing!”

Izuku rolled his eyes and turned to look at the girls. “Get to class too, and try not to crowd the entrance ways too much.”

The pretty one—he really shouldn’t think of her like that—with black hair nodded and smiled at him, she was their vice president right? Momo something or other. He needed to interact with the first year hero course students more, “Thank you Midoriya-sensei.”

“Thank you,” 

“Thank you, Kero.” 

With his duties as a peace officer handled Izuku resumed his way to the workshop, try desperately to not start humming a song he had heard one of his students singing as she skipped to workshop class. How’d it go? Workshop class~ Workshop class~ I can finally work on my babies because it’s workshop class~

Dammit, now he was humming it. 

Izuku opened the door and found the majority of the students sitting at their workbenches attentively, as they looked at him, and then glanced towards the strange pink-haired gremlin in the back that was the source of his humming. 

Mei Hatsume. The girl had all the makings of a mad scientist, minus the whole being evil thing. Really, Mei, who pretty much had a disregard for her own safety and the safety of others, was the type of person that would catch a spider and then release it out into the wild, before she went back to working on her next explosion. Err, baby, she called them babies, even if they exploded. 

Exploding babies. 

“Alright Class,” Izuku tapped on the podium and grabbed the digital marker out from its container. “Today we’re—”

A loud clunk came from Mei’s machine. Everybody backed up a good bit and the closest students were under their desks.

“Whoops,” Mei mumbled, looking at what appeared to be a large metal boot, it was part of a pair with the other already being tested and unexploded nearby. “That wasn’t supposed to—”

“Mei~” Izuku half-sung, tapping on the podium again. “Oh Mei, it’s time to pay attention to class,”

The girl remained diligent in not paying attention to him. 

“Oh well, I guess I won’t be staying in the workshop late to—” 

Mei spun, slamming into her seat and scaring her poor neighbor again. She looked like a perfectly attentive student, a pen even in her hands, though she lacked paper. “Oh! Sensei you’re here! You should have said something!” 

“Alright, now that everyone is paying attention, let’s get started! First of all, we’re going to be talking about sign-ups for the Sports Festival!” Mei stood up with her hand in the air so fast Izuku missed every motion in between. “Now as support students enrollment is optional, but,” 

He looked around at the largely uhh… less fit, than their heroic counterparts. Hell, the fittest of them was Mei and that was because she worked out her body by just how much she built, and her one-trip mentality when it came to parts—which he respected—he’d seen the girl deadlift her body weight easily.

“It’d still be a great chance to demonstrate your tech and even test it, plus, I’m going to offer extra credit and—”

“Izuku-sensei!” Mei appeared at the front podium, her goggles falling down to cover her eyes. “Sign me up! I want to compete! I can show off all my babies! If I make it into the later rounds all eyes will be on me and then I can get some customers, and then I’ll get funding, and then I can make even more babies!” 

“Mei,”

“Hai sensei?”

“Please don’t drool on the podium.”

“Hai, sensei.” Mei stood back down, and made her way back to her seat, though, she didn’t bother to pick the stool back up and instead just stood in her spot, eyes sparkling. 

Mei’s one and only goal was beyond simple. Make babies. That wasn’t just her goal, that was also the plan. It was the start, the journey, and the end, making inventions so she could make more inventions so she could make even more inventions so she could make yet even more inventions. He just wished she’d stop referring to them as babies because he didn’t want to think of her as a baby-making machine. 

“Alright, so Mei’s going to compete, anyone else?”

Silence. 

“Extra credit.”

More silence. 

This was why his favorite student was a pink-haired ticking time bomb. 

“Alright, well, everyone who didn’t sign up has to write an essay.” A collective groan came from the class once again. “Now then, onto the lesson.”

Before he could even begin, the intercom buzzed, and Nezu’s voice could be heard loud and clear. “Attention students of 1-H! You have a study session! I need to borrow your sensei for a bit. Izuku! Please come to my office!~”

Izuku smiled towards his class and shrugged. “Alright, you guys know the drill, make sure Mei doesn’t explode anything, and if I come back with fur slippers no one asks anything.”

It wasn’t the first time Izuku had been called in the middle of class to come and talk to his boss. He was Nezu’s favorite for some reason, probably because not only was Izuku the youngest teacher at U.A. but he was also the only quirkless teacher. That and the weasel just liked to torment people. 

Izuku could respect that. 

The trip to Nezu’s office was a long one, requiring switching to the main building and then riding up an elevator to take a long walk along the fourth floor, moving past conference room after conference room before entering into a smaller hallway that finally led into Nezu’s office. 

When Izuku arrived, he saw that it was more than just himself and Nezu in the room, Higari was there as well, reclined on a couch in his more casual work clothes, he looked like the teacher most likely to drink beer with someone. Which was true. 

But, then there was the woman. 

And what a woman it was. 

Sharp blue eyes framed by thin square glasses glanced at him, and made his entire body kind of tingle with more power than he felt when he met his first crush in middle school. Her long auburn hair could rival Midnight’s though hers had a much more luster and volume. And in terms of figure, though the woman wore a lab coat, her exposed dress of red and blue squares showed that she was more than a match for Midnight. 

If it wasn’t for the impassive almost uncaring look on her otherwise beautiful face, she might just be the most beautiful woman Izuku has ever met. 

Was he allowed to flirt with her?

The woman glanced at him, her eyes moving up and down, she was checking him out. Someone besides Midnight—and most of the female student body—was checking him out. Honestly, he felt honored, he also realized that he needed to get out more if even the slightest bit of romantic interest got him this giddy. Then the beauty turned away from him with a disinterested grunt. 

Okay, so he wasn’t wearing a lab coat but that didn’t mean he wasn’t smart! He was a grease monkey with a Ph.D.! Hell, Higari looked like he got dragged out of a ditch behind a bar most days. 

Did he really look that bad? He showered this morning. 

“Ahh, Izuku! We were just talking about you!” Nezu clapped his hands from behind his desk and gave a sly wink. “You have impeccable timing!”

“He’s the one you requested over the intercom?” The woman asked, her voice sounded just a bit on the ever so slightly really annoyed side. She glanced at him again, her blue eyes locked onto his. She really was hard to read in any meaningful way. 

“Yes, this is one of our best and brightest, Izuku Midoriya. Much like you, he’s also quirkless—” Was that something that Nezu could just blurt out? “—and he’s never been a hero, though he was a vigilante for a few months. He’s one of our best support teachers, right Mijima-sensei?”

“Yep.” Higari nodded in a gruff voice. “I’m sure you’ll learn a lot from him.”

“Learn a lot from me?” Izuku looked the woman up and down again. “She’s not a student, is she?”

“In a way yes!” Nezu laughed, clapping his hands again like an overly excited toddler. “Ahh, but where am I? Izuku, this is Yoka Nejuichi, she’s got a mind that might even be sharper than my own! We just need to work on applying it, so starting from today forward she’ll be under your care as you teach her, how to teach so to speak! Don’t worry, she’s a quick study and I expect that she’ll be able to handle her own class within a month or so. Though, she’ll still go to you first for any questions or concerns she has.”

Yoka glanced at him and pushed back her hair a bit revealing her gold hoop earrings. She crossed her arms and then adjusted her glasses in a flashy move. “So be it.”

Izuku stepped towards her and Nezu, glancing at his boss and let his shoulders slump a bit. “Why me?”

“Well, I wasn’t lying when I said you’re our best and brightest. Besides, everyone else could say no.” Nezu chuckled smiling. “You can’t.”

Right. 

Izuku extended his hand out towards Yoka and gave his best smile. Well, if they didn’t get along then at least he’d have eye candy. “Nice to meet you Yoka, I look forward to working with you, and I hope we get along well.”

She stared at his hand for a moment, her brow furrowing. Though her handshake was strong, her skin was soft and smooth, lacking any of the calluses that he had built up after years of mechanical work. “Likewise.”

Looked like U.A. had a new hottest female teacher. 

“And can I just say you are beautiful.”

“Please don’t flirt with me.”

Damn. Shot down already.


	2. Chapter 2

How the hell was he supposed to teach her to teach? What on earth did she even teach? He had literally just been given a humorless piece of eye candy and been told he was responsible for her. Wasn’t this something that the department head should be doing? Wait, was he going to become the department head? Was this a test? Everything was a test and nothing was permitted. 

Wait. 

What. 

Izuku sighed, tapping his clipboard onto his shoulder as he heard the thick sound of his boots accompanied by the sharpness of her heels. He supposed the best point to start would be to get to know her, well he already knew a lot about her. She was drop-dead gorgeous, and her quirk was that she had no sense of humor, and really what else was there?

Maybe he shouldn’t be so hard on her? It was well within her right to shoot him down like an enemy aircraft for trying to flirt out of the blue like that, but still, that shit kinda hurt. Mostly his ego. At least she wasn’t violent. 

He glanced back at her to find that looking at her again did not make her any less beautiful. “So, Yoka, what made you want to become a teacher?”

“Nezu’s helping me out.” She admitted plainly. 

Ahh. That actually told him a lot. 

“Well then, I suppose you must have some sort of talent, what do you specialize in?” Hell, she was wearing a labcoat that easily made her twice as qualified as Higari, if only because she actually had on a top. Seriously, there was way too much man-nipple in the workshop at times. Even if Izuku specialized in support items (and big fucking wrenches) and Higari costumes and their designs, they still spent a big chunk of time in the same space. 

But what role could Yoka fill that they didn’t already have covered?

“Biology,” She answered after a moment of thought. “I’m good at understanding biology as well as supplements, I believe that’s what Nezu wishes for me to teach.” 

“Supplements?” Izuku spun to walk backward while looking at the oddball woman. “Like steroids? Or drugs?”

Yoka shrugged and shook her head, making her wild auburn hair sway slightly. “You could call it that, but it’s more adjusting diet and vitamin intake to improve hero performance, not only physically but their quirks as well.”

“Really now?” Izuku hummed to himself as he thought about the idea, honestly, it sounded useful and something that the majority of heroes that were even remotely serious about being in the top ten eventually learned on their own. But teaching it to the students seemed like something that should be like an elective or something, well at least she was also a biology teacher. They were kind of missing one of those. 

“You sound unimpressed.” She folded her arms below her chest, then brought one hand up to her glasses and nudged them lightly. 

“Actually, I think that’s just you.”

Her harsh demeanor vanished under a wave of shock. “Huh? What does that mean.”

Izuku smiled and shrugged. “I mean, since we first met it felt like everything was just kind of underwhelming to you, so it could be that you take everything I say like that as well, but, really I actually thought that it would be rather useful, I’m aware of a couple of students that have different Nutrient requirements for their quirks, For example, Class 1-A Iida Tenya requires orange juice for his quirk to work, and Class 3-Bs Tamaki Amajiki’s quirk is based on what’s in his stomach, and I believe that Nejire’s requires her to eat blue things, but I think she was making stuff up.”

Yoka paused, her mouth hanging open, the surprise gave way to shame and she lowered her arm. “Oh, I see, sorry for assuming, and, I didn’t really intend to appear so distant to you.”

“Hey, it’s no biggie, I was a grumpy jackass my first year here.” Well he still was a grumpy jackass but now he had tenure, wait, no he didn’t have that, he had, what did he have? Oh, right he actually had heart and passion now. “But don’t worry, the kids will love you.”

“What makes you say that?” Yoka gave a light pout and glanced up at him. “I’ve never been a teacher before and I’ve barely even interacted with people and I already assumed the wrong thing about you and—”

“Easy, you’re hot, kids are kind of stupid like that.”

Again, she was left speechless, it felt good doing that to her. “I have no idea if you’re joking.”

“Nope, had a student come up to me, tell me I was an asshole, but that it was okay because I was cute.” Nejire was weird like that. “Really, if you want the students to like and respect you all you have to do is smile with them.”

“Smile?” Yoka brought her fingers to her mouth as though the concept was foreign to her. What rock did Nezu drag her out from under? She looked at him with a firm glance. “Is there another way?” 

Izuku just shrugged. “I have no idea, I’m still pretty new at this two, most of the teachers are pro heroes, so they kind of just command respect because they’re what the students dream to be, for me, I think there was a rumor that I was a vigilante before I started teaching her that helped me out.”

“Hmm, being a teacher might be more complicated than I expected.” Yoka bit her finger and tapped her heel for a moment. 

“Right, well, you can have plenty of time to think because we’re about to head back into my class, you can observe me if you want, or not. What works for me might not work for you, besides, you’re teaching biology, and I’m teaching physics and I’m the lead design for baby—err, gadget making.”

Note to self: Slap Mei upside the head. 

“Very well, lead the way.” 

They made the last few steps of their trip in relative silence and then an eerie silence once he entered his classroom. All the students were working on their projects, studying, or quietly conversing. It was nearly ideal and far far far too orderly. Something was wrong. Izuku looked around the room with squinted eyes, they were all acting so suspiciously busy. But more importantly. 

“Where’s Mei?” Izuku asked looking around for the gremlin, she wasn’t working on her project, several students looked up. 

On the ceiling between the lights was Mei Hatsume, duct-taped to the ceiling with even her mouth covered. It was technically an impressive use of duct tape. “Why’s Mei on the ceiling?”

One student raised her hand. “You said to make sure that she didn’t explode anything.”

Another shrugged. “This seemed like the best way to do it.”

Izuku sighed. Leave it to the engineer students to find the easiest way to do something. “I admire your diligence, but in the future don’t strap her to the ceiling.”

They were getting extra credit though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Currently in a lot of pain due to a Sinus Infection because of all this smoke. A lot a lot of pain. Anyways, hope to get things back to normal sooner rather than later! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

If Izuku was to be honest.

Yoka was a shit teacher. 

She stood in front of the board mumbling half the time, and writing far too small, or going on long tangents about whatever the hell had gotten stuck into her head, and basically, she taught an entire period of students how to make Cocaine. Izuku wished he took notes. 

Naturally, the students loved her. 

Izuku blamed that on her good looks, quirky personality, and the fact that she didn’t actually give them any work to do. It was a bit like watching one of Midnight’s classes, where she went on long long long tangents about her time as a hero, only with more drugs and the phrase; “Wait, should I be teaching you this?” Being repeated several times, almost as often, “I have no idea what I’m doing.” 

In short, it was a bit like watching a train wreck, which was exactly what all the other teachers said about his first time as well, a glorious train wreck that was only redeemed by the random flexing that happened whenever Izuku scratched the back of his head. There was a confidence that came about from being liked by the kids, something that would hopefully push Yoka towards becoming a more competent teacher.

Just like it had done for him. Though, his was partway filled with spite because Eraser head said he was a shit teacher and Izuku did not tolerate shit talk from a twig, especially because Eraserhead was just about the only teacher Izuku had confidence he could beat in a fight. Mostly because he didn’t have a quirk to erase. 

Once back in the teacher's room Yoka sat down at the empty desk next to his. Blinked once. Removed her glasses and then slammed her head into the desk with enough force to knock over Cementose’s cup of pens. 

Izuku smacked his lips and let a single thought drift through his mind. 

Mood. 

“That bad huh?” He took his own seat and started going through some of the lesson plans he had developed over his few years at U.A. though, really he was just grabbing for his emergency folder of goodies. He pulled out a couple of suckers that he kept for when he was stressed and just wanted to gnaw on something. “Sucker?”

Yoka went from resting bitch face of maximum doneness to more attentive than any of his students when he offered her the cherry flavored lollipop. She accepted it carefully, then tore off the wrapper, and shoved it into her mouth. Eyes closed hands on her cheek as she wiggled in her seat enjoying the lollipop more than he had ever enjoyed anything in his entire life. 

He saw her smile for what was the first real-time, it was twice as sweet as any candy he’d eaten and worth all the trouble she had caused him so far and was a great apology for her usually cold demeanor. It almost wasn’t fair, just how much more beautiful that smile made her, she looked so warm, inviting, and friendly. 

“I take it you have one hell of a sweet tooth.” Izuku laughed and popped the grape-flavored pop into his mouth. And crunched it. 

“Mmmhmm,” Yoka gave a content sigh still holding the side of her cheek as she enjoyed the candy more than any kid. She let out a sigh and took off her lab coat, revealing the fact that her blue and red checkered dress was actually sleeveless. She rolled her shoulders and pulled out a hair tie. “Thank you. I needed this so much!”

The fact that candy was an easy way to get on her good side was duly noted by Izuku. 

“No problem, if you ever need a pick-me-up, come help yourself, and there are a few vending machines that have candy as well.” Izuku leaned back and watched the beautiful dance that was a long-haired woman putting their hair in a ponytail, he saw Midnight do it once and nearly proposed to her on the spot. And seeing Yoka doing it was twice as wonderful, it had to be something about redheads, they just made everything better.

That or the fact that without the lab coat Izuku was pretty sure that Yoka had Midnight beat curve to curve. 

“You know,” He placed an arm over the back of his chair and watched her. Those blue eyes of hers sparkling at him with a life he didn’t see before. “You really do have a beautiful smile.”

She glared at him but that light didn’t vanish. “I asked that you—”

“I’m not flirting with you.” Izuku sighed, “Believe me, if I was flirting with you you’d know it in an instant. Besides, I’m giving you a compliment. And I think that if you smiled like that in front of the students they might like you a lot more.”

She pulled the remains of the lollipop stick out of her mouth, did she really suck that thing clean off? That was as terrifying as it was amazing. Her award-winning resting bitch face came back with a vengeance. “I…” 

She bit her lip, and then focused, her lips twitching before she let out a sigh. “I’m not good at smiling.”

“Did you just try?”

“Yep.”

“Wow, that was pathetic.”

“How kind of you.”

“Look,” he turned towards her elbows on his knees as he held his hands out in front of him. “I’m not trying to be mean, but, right now the students like you, they thought that your lack of smiling was because you were nervous, but as you get better at teaching, they’re going to start noticing that you don’t smile. And, no, I don’t think you’ll be able to keep candy in your mouth the whole time.”

“I…” She paused again, hands in her lap as she twiddled her thumbs. “Smiling is hard.” 

“It’s not supposed to be.” 

“I know.”

Izuku crossed his arms and let out a long sigh. Trauma was not uncommon, even among the teachers, hell Nezu was a giant ball of trauma cleverly disguised as a rat. But, to not even be able to force a smile, that was a bit strange. Even as far as he went. “Well, it’s not that you can’t, your face lit up so much when I gave you that candy, so it is possible.”

Yoka was silent for a moment, eyes focused on her hands. 

Izuku looked towards the ceiling as he tried to read this woman. She wasn’t afraid, he’d seen women afraid of men, he’d seen people afraid of any form of social interaction. So, why couldn’t Yoka smile? “Well, I guess that’s another thing that we’ll have to work on right?”

“Huh?” He could hear the shock in her voice. 

“You smiling. Don’t worry, I’m an expert at surprising people, by the time I’m done with you you’re going to be smiling every single day.” Izuku looked towards her and gave her a thumbs up. 

Yoka blinked at him, then snorted and turned away from him. “Dumbass.”

Aww, she was a tsundere, how cute. 

“Anyways,” Izuku grabbed a folder and stood from his seat. “We have a few periods before our next class, so let’s go get some lunch and we can talk about all the things you did wrong during today.” 

“Wouldn’t it be better to start with what I did right.” 

“Sure, here’s the list.” He extended his empty hand to her. 

She blinked and then glared at him. “You’re a bit of an asshole.”

“I prefer the term dick, but don’t worry, I try to have good intentions in mind.”

They made their way to the cafeteria in relative peace, Yoka’s normally gloomy look was a bit brighter at the promise of food. 

Lunchrush always made the most amazing grub no matter what. Hell, it was part of his quirk that all his food was bursting with nutrition and tasted amazing, perfect food for students that were going to beat the snot out of each other afterward. Or in the case of the general and support course students, promote healthy brain growth. 

“So,” Izuku dropped his plate of food across from Yoka. “What do you think you did wrong?”

“I taught the kids how to make drugs.”

“Valuable life skills in lower-income areas but, yeah, that’s a pretty big no-no.” Izuku shrugged, sure part of it was on him, but he had kind of checked out when she started to explain the process and only perked up when he heard “And that’s how you make cocaine.” Though at the same time, some of those kids were likely going to be investigators in the future and it did get their interest. “Still, considering how some of the other classes are about how to best fight, it’s not all that bad. Just, yeah, no more narcotics.”

“Right. Sorry.” Yoka deflated while looking at her food. “I uh, I guess I also failed to look the students in the eyes.”

“True, you spent most of the time facing the board or looking at the computer while you talked.” Izuku took a bite of his food and rolled his eyes in delight. This job had by far the best food of any job he’d ever had, and that included the three months he spent at a beef bowl shop. “But, you also mostly mumbled, and I couldn’t hear you in the back.”

“Oh,” She poked at her food. “I guess I’m not really good at this am I?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get there.” Izuku leaned forward and smiled at her. “After all you’re my project now.”

“Please don’t call me that.” 

“Fine, fine, but either way, we’re going to be making you into one hell of a teacher.” Izuku rolled his shoulder and glanced at the clock. “Good news is that we’ll have plenty of time to work on everything, the sports festival is soon, and because neither one of us are heroes we’ll basically be left to changing Nezu’s litter box and keeping things peaceful around the campus.” 

“Nezu has a litterbox?”

“Nope and even if he did I wouldn’t touch it with a hazmat suit.”

Yako blinked, her lip twitched as she poked at her food. “Heh.”

Alright, well, maybe he will be able to get her to smile after all.


	4. Chapter 4

When Izuku saw one of the gigantic villain mechs get skewered by a giant shard of ice that one of the first years had made, all he could think about was the total number of hours that it would take to repair that shit. The answer was a lot. Why did the kids break his shit? And it was his shit too, he helped design that model! What punk did that? A first-year, which one, which one, dammit, why didn’t he remember their names? 

Dammit. 

“Uhh,” Yoka tugged on his sleeve and looked up at him, once again reminding him that her fashion sense was out of this world when she wasn’t wearing her lab coat. Spring was in full force and getting ready for summer to drop at a moment’s notice and she was dressed appropriately red long sleeve shirt, cut off at her waist with two button undone to show off a hint of cleavage, blue high waisted jeans that ended just high enough to leave her belly button slightly exposed like it was somehow more risky than her tits. And that belly button was making a damn good argument. 

But then again, this was his co-worker and not someone that he should be ogling. 

Besides, despite being hot as all hell, her resting bitch face was currently on full display giving him the aura that she really really didn’t want to be here. 

“Why do you look like you’re going to beat someone to death with that wrench?” Yoka pointed towards the large monkey wrench he was carrying around. “And why do you have that wrench?”

“Oh, the wrench is easy, if I carry it around people are more likely to believe I’m a hero because no one just casually carries around a hundred-pound wrench.” Izuku hummed and tapped on his needlessly large wrench and smiled, he called it the equalizer, because most of the time, people shut up when he swung it around like a baseball bat. “And you should be glaring with me.”

He pointed at the currently skewered giant robot. “That’s our weekend.” 

Yako turned her flat gaze towards the obstacle course and gestured towards it. “We have to fix all of that?” 

“Nope, just the big one.”

She blinked and then frowned slightly. “Why am I upset even though I didn’t even have plans?” 

“Because no plans for the weekend means you can do nothing but relax.”

“Or in your case workout?” She raised her eyebrow the slightest amount, after a few weeks of more or less kind of trying to teach her to smile without treats, so far they only managed to get the ever-coveted eyebrow raise of amusement down. 

Izuku snorted, “Hey, that’s how I relax. What do you do?”

“Shop, organize clothes, and uhh, read?” She blinked as though a thought had surprised her. “Think about food.”

“Are you just constantly hungry?”

“I have a high metabolism.” 

Izuku snorted and rolled his eyes. “Well, I’ll tell you what, while we’re fixing Big Yoji over there.”

“Big Yoji?”

“I’m allowed to name things.”

“Are you sure? it’s a terrible name.”

For someone that couldn’t force herself to smile she sure did have a quick wit down to a science. 

“Guh, fine, whatever we’ll think of a better name later!” Izuku tapped on his wrench and glared in the vague direction where he thought the first years would be in the obstacle course. An explosion confirmed his suspicions that they were at the minefield already. “Anyways, before you decided to roast me for no reason.”

With a blank face, she stuck her tongue out. 

“Do you want free dinner this weekend or not?”

The tongue slid back into her mouth and she looked at him curiously for a moment. 

“And no, it’s not a date, it’s just dinner after work, with a friend?” 

She hummed, rolling on her feet for a moment, for once not wearing high heels, it just made her look shorter, which was nice in some ways. Her hands were tucked behind her back. “Is it actually cooked or just takeout?”

“I’ll be cooking.” 

Yoka’s lip twitched upward for a brief second, forming a small but simple smile that lasted but a second. Progress. Not much progress, as it was still food-related, but, she wasn’t currently eating a sweet. “Well, I guess I have plans this weekend after all.”

Did she forget they were going to be fixing a mech all weekend?

Did she even know how to repair something like that? 

She was the chemistry/biology teacher. 

Oh well, she was fun to be around, besides, if she couldn’t be useful in the workshop then she could at least be eye candy.

“Well, enough dreading our future.”

“Oh, you were doing that too?”

Izuku rolled his eyes and nudged Yoka on the arm a bit. “Let’s head back into the stadium and check to see if Mei made it in.” 

“Oh, sure, but I think she did, her gear is pretty amazing.” Yoka hummed walking just to the side of him. “Do you think it’s because she’s so crazy?”

“You shouldn’t call her crazy.”

“You call her a gremlin.”

“Affectionately.” Izuku pulled open the access door that would lead them back inside the stadium and thought about what Yoka had said. “But yeah, probably. The crazy ones are always the best inventors, it’s like, a law of the universe or something?”

“I see you’re no exception.”

“I don’t remember teaching you to talk shit.”

“Good, you’re supposed to teach me how to teach.” Yoka paused and gave him a light wink. “And smile too right?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Watching the first years fight in the sports festival was a bit like watching someone drive for the third or fourth time, sure they all had their individual hero training, and had even fought then, but most of them were still far too unwilling to actually punch someone like they deserved it. For example, the tall kid with engines in his legs that had the very very very poor judgment to accept anything from Mei and was then turned into a laughing stock by being made into a billboard for her latest tech—as hilarious as it was—could have been avoided if the engine for calves kid just kicked Mei. 

But there were some brutal—and equally hilarious—fighters in the ring. The main one was the student currently on Izuku’s shitlist. Shoto Todoroki. He was a great example of someone that needed detention. 

No, he wasn’t bitter at all.

Wait, no, that was wrong. Bitterness was his entire life. 

And then there was Katsuki. For an angry b-rate shounen rival he was admittedly very good at kicking ass. He also screamed like a bitch. Which was funny.

Again, that whole life fueled by bitterness thing? Yeah, Izuku had no shame in any of that.

“So, uhh, why are we the ones doing the patrol thing?” Yoka asked, as they made their rounds between matches. “I mean, we’re both quirkless right, shouldn’t actual heroes be doing this instead? And who would even be dumb enough to cause anything at the U.A. sports festival?”

“Parents.” Izuku shrugged, now holding his wrench over his shoulders, “and just because we’re quirkless, doesn’t mean we’re powerless.” He looked back at her and winked. “Mostly we just get volunteers to do the patrol and the teachers help out when needed, and because me and you are like the only staff that aren’t actually heroes we kind of just get stuck with the parents.”

“Oh,” Yoka’s shoulders slumped and she gave a slight pout, “So, they’re just using us as cheap labor.”

“You’re just now figuring that out?”

“It’s been a working hypothesis.”

Before Izuku could acknowledge that, a shout boomed through the long hallways of the stadium, the cement walls carrying the sound clear enough that the intent could be heard. 

“Shoto!” 

Izuku smiled, if he was honest in himself, he’d be looking forward to the particular confrontation for a while now. Besides it was Nezu’s fault for giving him this task, the rat should have known that Izuku wasn’t a descalator, he was an escalator. He pulled the fire extinguisher off the wall and handed it to Yoka. “Here, hold this.”

Oh! And that reminded him, the student that wrecked his robot was named Shoto Todoroki! 

Izuku followed the noise and the slight smell of sulfur towards its source and saw Endeavour looming over his son Shoto with a menacing glare. At 6’3” most people would be intimidated by looking up to Endeavour, however, because Izuku was a dumbass and also 6’3” he didn’t feel the same amount of fear. Besides, he had a wrench and—

Yoka ran in front of him, the fire extinguisher at the ready. In theory, Izuku could have stopped her. In theory, he should have stopped her. But, at the same time, he really didn’t want to.

A blast of foam exploded onto Endeavour’s head, interrupting whatever he was going to say, and instantly making Yoka a hero in Shoto’s eyes. Hell, the boy probably just got his first crush with how big his grin was. Endeavor on the other hand was less than thrilled. 

“Are you okay?” Yoka asked, her voice deadpanning. “We heard a shout and your head was on fire.”

Izuku let out a lone snicker and walked up to stand beside Yoka, she was going to need the backup. Besides, he was the one that gave her the fire extinguisher. 

Endeavour turned, shaking the foam off and glaring at Yoka. “I wasn’t on fire! That’s my quirk!”

“Yeah, I know,” Izuku tapped his wrench against the ground, “That’s why I gave her the fire extinguisher.” He looked past, the number two pro hero towards Shoto. “You alright Shoto?” 

“Uhh, yes, Midoriya-sensei!” Shoto nodded eagerly, looking a bit more lively than he normally did. “My dad was just—”

“Sensei?” Endeavor boomed now glaring at Izuku. Part of the perks of being a jackass was that drawing aggro from assholes was really easy. “What’s your hero name?” 

“Don’t got one,” Izuku smiled and tapped on his wrench again, “but, when I was a vigilante, people often called me ‘Oh shit,’ or ‘that crazy bastard with a wrench’ or ‘ahhh’ I’m sure there were others.”

His response only pissed Endeavour off more. Which was good. 

Endeavour glared, at least partially curious now. “What’s your quirk then?”

Stubbornness, bitterness, cockiness, a whole lot of various ‘ness’ to be honest, but right now his favorite answer was the most direct. “Don’t have one, I’m quirkless.”

That always took people back, and in Endeavour’s case almost defused the entire situation. But, Endeavour himself was a walking ignition source, so the situation was quickly lit again. 

“They hired a quirkless vigilante to be a teacher?” Endeavor huffed and crossed his arms. “I see standards have slipped drastically.”

“Be that as it may,” Yoka interjected. “We ask that you uhh,” She looked towards Izuku, her blue eyes being incredibly confused for a few seconds. “What do we ask?”

“Enough, I’m done here. Shoto!” Endeavor turned to look at his son once more. “Don’t disappoint me.” 

Izuku waited until Endeavor was out of earshot before he placed a hand on Shoto’s shoulder. It was cold to the touch, it looked like the poor boy was ready to break down and hyperventilate. Izuku kneeled down so that Shoto would have to look down at him. “Hey, you wanna talk about it?”

Shoto shook his head, averting his gaze but remained where he stood. 

Izuku took a long breath and then smiled at him. “You know, if you ever want me to beat up your dad I will. Just say the word.”

“But,” Shoto paused, looking at his left hand now. His hand was shaking. Shaking like he was cold, or had low blood sugar. “He’s the number two and you’re.”

“Your teacher remember, besides, I’m not afraid of him, and neither should you.”

“I’m not afraid of him. I just hate him.” Shoto growled, shaking even more now. 

This was bad, if Shoto lashed out in the middle of a fight that could be bad, especially with how he was acting today. 

Izuku took a breath. Hate. Anger. Those were things he could understand all too well. And he knew how to channel that anger. “Is that why you won’t use your fire? Because you’re afraid of becoming like your father?” 

Shoto opened his mouth to say something but stopped. 

“There’s not a lot I can say to you Shoto that will change your mind. But you’re not your father. Nothing about you is your father, your quirk is your own. So remember that you are standing here today because you want to. Not because he wants you to. But because you want to. That is going to be the truth of every action you take. You. Are here for you.” Izuku placed his knuckles against Shoto’s chest and smiled at the young man. “And I’m here for you too, if you ever feel like you need to take a break, blow off steam, come find me and we’ll see if we can find some healthy outlets for you.”

Shoto blinked, and then after a moment smiled. “Thank you. Sensei.” 

Man, being a teacher made him feel like a fucking badass sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels soulless, I really want to write Android 21 but I'm struggling with this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

There was something amazing about the honest work of repairing a gigantic mech that just made Izuku want to hate life. Well, at least normally, generally speaking, the task involved growling, yelling, swearing, and tearing apart giant hunks of metal and wondering why the hell quirks were completely and utterly bullshit. And a lot more beer. A lot more beer. Technically beer wasn’t allowed on campus, but the support department generally ran out of fucks by the time the sports festival came around. 

But today was different, instead of beer, he had something much better to raise his spirits. 

“How, you doing Yoka?” Izuku leaned back from the ice born puncture wound that Shoto had caused because he was being an angsty teenage asshole. Probably ran in his family with how Endeavour was an angsty grown-ass man. The armor plating would be replaced and the old one recycled in a fresh form, but the major damage was to the inside of the arm where the more complicated bits were supposed to be protected. 

Yoka emerged from inside lower down the arm, her long red hair was tied into a tight bun at the back of her head—that had to be magic—while two twirls of her bangs were left to frame her face. The usual lack of emotion on her face had given way to a mildly annoyed frown that turned into a light glare as her blue eyes glared at him. Once again she had shown up looking like she walked out of a fashion magazine, only this time it was a fitness magazine. 

A tight undershirt/sports bra hugged her chest, while a translucent white shirt was tied in a knot just above her waist, giving Izuku an excellent view of her stomach. Maybe if he took her to the beach she’d wear a bikini. He wasn’t the type of person that would want to go to the beach, but, he felt like for her, it’d be a pretty good deal. Likewise, her long slender legs were largely exposed thanks to her shorts. 

Honestly, she wasn’t really wearing workshop appropriate stuff—then again he was just casually wearing a tank top, at least he had on pants though—but he really didn’t have enough blood going to his heart to tell her to change. That and she was fine. And she was fine. That was stupid. Must be getting close to dinner time. 

Yoka glanced down at the large chunk of ice that had impaled an important component she had in her hand. She then glared right back at Izuku. “I’m confused. I know I hate this, but I’m enjoying myself, but I’m tired, and I feel like I can keep going, I’m also hot and cold at the same time, and I blame you for all of this. And you keep looking at me.”

Was that last one a good thing or a bad thing?

“I’m not the one that hired you~” Izuku smiled and walked over to look at the chunk of ice. It was amazing that it hadn’t fully thawed, but if the ice had gone that far down into the arm, then chances are it was everywhere. “How much more ice is there down there?” 

“A lot.”

Simultaneously vague and concise, he loved it! 

“Well, good news!” Izuku grabbed the chunk of ice. “The arms fucked.”

“How’s that good news?”

“Because now we can just remove it and get a whole replacement!”

“And that’s easier?”

“Yep!”

“Yay.” Somehow the world's most unenthusiastic yay was still cute and endearing from Yoka. She took a long breath and then stretched, hands sliding behind her head as she made a cute mewling noise. There was something amazing about watching an attractive girl stretch like that, the way her hip popped to the side, the contrast of her waist, the twisting of her belly button. All of it was amazing.

Izuku smiled, he better be careful around her. 

It’d suck to fall in love with a heartbreak. 

“Now feed me.” Yoka gave a flat glance towards him. “You promised me dinner.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Izuku rolled his eyes and looked towards the massive arm, it was a shame that the whole thing had to be replaced, but maybe it was time to test out a newer model arm, they’d have to change the power output, but the batteries should be able to handle it. But what should he put on the arm? A massive shield that could tell giant glaciers to fuck off? A flame thrower? Where would he store the fuel? How about a Gatling gun that shot fists? Or maybe something practical? Nah, he was so feeling like making people just ask why. 

Besides, Mejima would totally approve whatever Izuku came up with. 

Probably. 

Depends on how much beer was involved. 

Or— 

“Izuku~” Yoka tugged on his tank top. Her ability to pout was out of this world, especially compared to her ability to smile. “I can’t stop thinking about food.”

“Alright, alright, come on, we’ll head back to my place.” He gestured towards the door. “And don’t worry, it’s not far.”

Yoka raised an eyebrow at him.

XXXX

“Make yourself at home, I need to wash up before I start cooking, don’t worry I won’t take long.” Izuku gestured towards the living room of his rather lavish prison cell. Or at least that’s what it had been during his first year as a teacher. Though being on house arrest inside of the U.A. campus wasn’t that bad, it was kind of like being on vacation. Except he couldn’t have any fun.

Maybe that was why he was so sadistic? 

Wait, no, that’s always been there. 

Besides, he figured out how to have fun. 

Like cooking. And. Stuff.

“You live on campus?” Yoka asked, glancing around his apartment with a look of wonderment about her.

“Yeah, a few of the teachers live here as groundskeepers too.” Or a prisoner. “Though Nezu’s been talking about expanding the faculty housing, so if you plan on staying on as a teacher you might be my neighbor.” 

“Hmm, I’ll debate the perks of that after I taste your cooking.” 

“What makes you think I’ll cook for you again?” 

“Well,” Yoka, sat down on his couch and rolled her head back to look at him. “I know you like looking at me. And you like to show off, so you can do both when you cook for me. Plus. I like food.” She gave him a peace sign and a giant fake cheeser smile. “Fairtrade.”

Izuku rolled his eyes and tossed his tank-top into the hamper. She wasn’t wrong. That didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. “Fine, fine, I’ll make sure you’re begging me for food.”

XXXX

The sound of Yoka in his shower overpowered the sound of his cooking. It was his pride alone that prevented him from enjoying that sound, he continued to shake, stir, and mix the meal he was cooking tonight, grateful that he had done some amazing shopping yesterday to make certain that this meal would be one that would make Yoka smile. Even if it wasn’t sweet, he knew he could get through to her. 

There had to be some way to get her to smile more naturally without sweets. 

Besides, he might be a little bit biased in that he wanted to actually see her smile again. And to be the reason why she was smiling. 

Damn.

Izuku glanced down at the forty-five dollar plus meal he was cooking for her and let out a long sigh. He was really starting to care for this strange woman, something fierce wasn’t he? They weren’t even dating and he was already setting her up with one of the most amazing meals he’d ever cooked. 

The sound of his shower turning off echoed through the house, if he closed his eyes, he could hear her being naked in the washroom. Damn, he wished this was just purely physical, then it’d be easy to ignore, he could just look at porn. Stupid emotions. 

By the time Yoka emerged from the washroom fully dressed in the outfit she had on earlier—as to how that hadn’t gotten dirty he’d never know—dinner was done. And honestly, Izuku felt like he had done an amazing job with this meal. Healthy chicken and steak stir fry, thick tangy sauce, lazy as fuck rice from the rice cooker, and a bottle of wine. 

“Wow.” Yoka let surprise wash over her face as she looked at the table. “I could smell it from the bathroom, but honestly I’m impressed.”

Izuku shrugged and gestured at Yoka’s seat before he decided to kick his service up a notch and pull out her chair for him. “Your meal awaits my lady.”

She blinked, her mouth twitching the slightest bit before she nodded and took the seat across from him. He really needed to thank Cementose’s wood carving hobby for this table. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure, but, don’t be thanking me until after you eat.” Izuku took two quick steps to the other side of the table and smiled at Yoka, it was always so nerve-wracking watching someone else eat his food for the first time. “I hope you like it.” 

Yoka’s face lit up the moment she took a bite of the stir fry, her blue eyes going wide, and the whispers of a smile appearing on her face. By the second bite, she was holding her cheek and actually smiling. 

Izuku let out a long laugh that it felt like he had been holding inside the entire day. “Well, I guess I don’t have to worry about you like it. You’re smiling.” 

“I can’t help it,” Yoka mumbled, hand over her mouth as she finished chewing. “It tastes so good.”

Izuku took his own bite and had to agree, he really outdid himself with this meal. “Well, since I cooked this, I want you to think about this meal every time you see me.”

“Hmm?” Yoka tilted her head to the side and swallowed. “Why would I do that?”

“Well, if you think about this meal, you might start smiling about it, and if you start smiling just by thinking about food, you might even be able to start smiling whenever you want.” Izuku shrugged, honestly he was just happy that he could see Yoka smile again. 

She took another bite and nodded with a happy smile on her face. “I can try that.”

The meal progressed with small talk, casual conversation that felt so different from how Yoka normally acted around him. Was this how she looked when she was enjoying herself? When she was choosing to be somewhere? It was amazing. 

As the night progressed and the second and third bottles of wine had been opened, they moved to the couch, some random movie playing in the background as they talked, drank, and ate a dessert together. 

“So, do you think you’ll stay as a teacher?” Izuku asked, watching Yoka carefully, her long slender legs nearly on his lap as she reclined on the couch, a tired, happy glaze falling over her eyes framed perfectly by her red glasses. “I’m not going to ask why you became a teacher, here, but, I just want to know are you liking it?”

“I…” Yoka paused the smile that had been so persistent on her face all night vanishing into the night. “I'm not really sure. I’ve never really done anything like that. And it’s the most amount of people I’ve ever dealt with at once. It’s overwhelming sometimes, and, also, not? Sometimes I feel like I’m doing nothing, other times it feels like I’m actually doing something. Is. Is it always like this?”

“Pretty much, being a teacher there will be times when you’re wondering if the students are aware that you’re even talking, but, eventually, you’ll find moments where you’re thinking ‘wow I’m really doing something’ it takes a while, it takes a level of trust that the students need before that will actually happen, but, it does just kind of click.” Izuku shrugged and then thought back to some of his favorite students. Bunch of punks. A smile pulled upon his lips. “And when it does you’ll know it.”

Yoka twirled her glass and let out a long sigh. “I hope so, I’m really not sure how long I’m going to be able to do this.”

He wanted to know. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked moving towards her just a bit. 

She stared at him for a long time. “I never really wanted to become a teacher. I. I just kind of stumbled into this. I—” 

“You’re being protected right?” Izuku interrupted her and sunk deeper into his seat, keeping his eyes locked on Yoka’s blue ones. “I was the same, not, really at any rate. I told you I was a vigilante right?”

She nodded. 

“Well, I ended up getting arrested after nearly being beaten to death as well. I got healed by Recovery Girl, and then Nezu gave me a choice. Rot in jail, or teach. Needless to say, I chose the option that let me drink wine. Scared a student though when I told them my ankle monitor would explode if I went off campus.” Izuku let out a long content sigh and closed his eyes. “So, I figured that there had to be some reason why you’re here. And it was obvious that you weren’t arrested or given a deal with Nezu.”

Yoka drew her legs in slowly and took a small sip of her wine. “That’s close. I guess.”

A silence drifted through the room that not even the T.V. could overcome. 

Izuku glanced towards his clock and frowned. It was close to eleven. He stood, stretching, “Well, either I can walk you home, or you can stay here for the night. Either way, it’s time for bed.”

Yoka blinked and glanced towards the clock, her eyes going wide. “Oh. I think this is what they mean when time flies when you’re having fun.” She looked towards him and glared. “If I stay here are—”

“I’m not going to do anything creepy. You’ll be sleeping on the couch, I’ll be in my bed,” 

“Oh. I was going to ask if you’re going to cook breakfast.”

“If I make waffles are you going to stay.”

She nodded eagerly. 

Izuku rolled his eyes and waved his hand. “Fine, fine, waffles.”

“Yay~” That yay, actually sounded enthusiastic.


	6. Chapter 6

Something was going to happen today.

Izuku could feel it. 

He had experienced this feeling before; each time his life changed in some major way, and it was rarely in a good way. The first time was when he was five and found out he was quirkless, then, when he got rejected from U.A., when he became a vigilante, and then when he finally got arrested. This feeling followed him everywhere from the moment he woke up, gnawing at his mind as he tried to go through the day. 

“Are you okay?” Yoka placed a cup of coffee in front of him that looked to be closer to milk with how much cream and sugar she put in it. A similarly prepared mug was in her own hand. She blinked and gave an awkward smile that lasted for half a second before her usual stoic face appeared. “I heard some students saying that you look grumpier than I do.” 

Yoka took a sip of her coffee, a more pleasant smile appearing on her face as she enjoyed her hot sugar milk. “They said it was because I dumped you.” 

“Ignore them,” Izuku took the drink that Yoka had given him and found that it was sweeter than he thought, but not to the point that it tasted horrible. “They’re kids, they start rumors. Last year they said that I was adopted by Nezu, and that Aizawa was my brother.”

He was the target of a lot of rumors. 

“So, nothing’s wrong?” Yoka sat across from him. The workbench that he had set up as a teacher’s desk in the workshop was littered with papers, lesson plans, tests both graded and ungraded, a tablet filled with designs, and a dozen USB sticks that contained final project designs that had already been submitted. 

And then there was Mei, who built hers, immediately forgot about it, made two new items, remembered she made a thing, and was now already working on an updated version of her original project.

Honestly, Mei’s grades were based on how few explosions she caused.

Izuku let out a long sigh and looked towards Yoka once more. He was pretty sure that she was the reason why he was even more into redheads now. “It’s nothing really, I just feel like something wrong is going to happen today. It’s just an uneasy feeling I get from time to time.”

“A quirk?” Yoka asked. 

Izuku snorted, “Nah, if I’m going to have a made up quirk, I’d rather have it just be stubbornness or something.” 

A genuine smile appeared on Yoka’s face. “Yeah, I think that would suit you rather well.”

“Sensei!”

Before Izuku could even comment on Yoka’s smile, a student burst through the door dressed in their full hero costume. It was one of the first years, Iida Tenya. Izuku had designed his boots. “Sensei! The USJ! Villains!” 

Shit!

Izuku stood with enough force to knock his stool over and moved towards some of his more personal gear. “Yoka, call Nezu, Tenya, can you keep—”

The student was already off again. Smart. 

“What are you doing?” Yoka asked, already tapping on her phone. “You’re not going there are you?”

“Of course.” It was simple. “Our students are in danger.” 

“But you’re quirkless.” 

“That doesn’t mean I’m powerless. Besides, it’s our job to prepare our students for the future, that means making sure they live long enough to see it.” He already had some gear on, for once thankful for Mei’s tech, as well as his own habit of keeping his old fighting gear maintained. It wasn’t the whole set, but still, he’d be able to help save his students. “Get Nezu! I’ll be fine.”

Yoka did not look happy with his answer. 

With how far away the workshops were from campus, he might be without backup for a while, but he could get there first, and that could save someone’s life. 

XXXX

Mei was going to get an S+ 

Assuming he lived. 

Using Mei’s final project, Izuku blew past the stairs leading up into the massive USJ building and through the sealed doors. There, he saw chaos. Students were fighting for their lives against more villains than Izuku had ever seen in one place before. 

A smile spread across his face despite the seriousness of the situation. His choice to become a vigilante had been to save people. His reason for staying a vigilante was the satisfaction. 

But right now, he had one goal: make sure as many students survived as possible. 

This class.

It was 1-A. Katsuki. Shoto.

Aizawa was their teacher; Thirteen should have been here with them. And wasn’t All Might supposed to be here today?

Where were they? Who leaked this info?

Motives could wait. 

Mei’s hoverbike sputtered as he sped past a group of students that were looking up at him in awe. Most of them looked fine, and there weren't any villains near them. Thirteen. She was injured. Not good. 

“Help’s on the way!” Izuku shouted, holding a glue cannon that Mei had made as a backup final project. 

“Aizawa-sensei!” One student pointed towards the mass of villains where Eraserhead was fighting. 

“On it!” Izuku revved the bike one last time and shot off the stairs leading down into the central area of the USJ where the villains were the thickest. The bike jumped, its engine dying as the fuel ran dry. Fortunately, momentum was a bitch that owed Izuku a few favors. Pushing off from the bike, Izuku used it as a battering ram, taking out a few poor saps that were dumb enough to play catch with a motorcycle. 

Firing the first shot of the glue cannon, Izuku was more than happy with the results as it launched an expanding canister of white sticky gunk that took out more than a few villains with a single shot. A second and third shot had similar results, but by then it was out of ammo. 

He moved quickly, breaking the canon over the head of another villain as he made his way towards Aizawa, a task made easier when he brought out his wrench. People often didn’t flinch at quirks being fired off, but for some reason the idea of blunt force trauma caused their survival instincts to kick into overdrive. 

“Next time,” Izuku cracked one villain that had been paying more attention to Aizawa than he should have. It was almost like none of these villains knew the basics. Which, with how they were all losing to Aizawa, was kind of obvious. “Call me instead of sending a messenger.”

“The others?” Aizawa grunted, his back turning to Izuku as they were both quickly surrounded by the remaining villains. Those poor bastards. 

A villian won a broken arm for stepping within striking distance. “On their way. Yoka and Iida are on it. I rushed here.”

“Dumbass.” Dodge.

“Oh come on.” Attack of opportunity. “Are you really going to be mad that I got here first?”

“You’re quirkless.” Attack.

“You literally fight people by making them quirkless.” Wrench met face, hopefully in a non-lethal manner. 

“I’m a professional.”

“And I’m a passionate amatuer, so please guide me, sensei.”

“I hate the fact that I hate you the least.”

“Please don’t say that in front of the students, they’ll start more rumors.” 

Banter like this came naturally to them, in part because Izuku was a smartass and Aizawa was just an asshole. It did have its benefits. The banter gave them focus, while robbing their opponents of it. 

“I’m tired of this!” Someone was barking orders: a skinny looking kid wearing dead hands all around his body. “Nomu! Take care of them before All Might shows up!” 

The other villains backed away, and the biggest, meanest, ugliest looking motherfucker stepped to the side to show off the black liquorice that had been hitting the gym ever since Izuku had puked it up when someone made him try a piece at the movies. And that fucker was angry; so angry that his lips had turned into a beak and his brain had exploded out of its skull just so it could show off how hard it could flex. 

“Well,” Izuku turned his wrench in front of him, ready to attack and block. “Something tells me that guy’s going to—”

Unlike the other villains that were dumb enough to let him finish his sentences, this guy was the extra dumb kind that just charged forward. Aizawa got slapped away like he was a gnat, and Izuku felt the full force of the semi-trucks that thing kept in its arms. His wrench was forced from his hand and the first blow felt like it broke, dislocated, bruised, and generally fucked his arm up. 

Despite everything, Izuku landed on his feet and watched as Nomu looked between him and Aizawa. 

“Deal with the big one first.” The boss shouted. “We don’t know what he can do.”

Ahh, for once him being quirkless would be an advantage. If Aizawa lived, that was good enough. Hopefully the other heroes would get here somewhere between his spine being broken and his skull being crushed. 

Nomu charged at him, one massive burnt tire smelling fist pulled back and aiming for his head. 

Ahh, so they were going right to the skull crushing.

Good choice. 

He braced himself, waiting for an impact that would be his last.

He felt a woosh of air.

He heard the smack.

But. 

He didn’t feel any pain.

That last part was a lie; his arm hurt like a bitch, and he was pretty sure that he fucked his ankles by kicking a hoverbike at a bunch of people. But it was true that he didn’t feel any new pain.

So, why was he alive? 

The answer was right in front of him. 

He’d recognize that white lab coat anywhere; Yoka rarely walked around the campus without it. He recognized her large golden earrings, he recognized her sparkling blue eyes, but, it was everything else that he had a problem connecting the dots for. Her skin was a bright bubblegum pink, her hair was a pure white color, and a long pink tail snuck its way out from her lab coat. Perhaps most shocking, beyond her appearance, was what she was doing. She was casually holding Nomu’s fist like it was nothing more than paper mache, while floating a few inches off the ground.

“Yoka,” Izuku blinked, letting his mouth drop for a moment. “You’re, what?”

“It’s a teacher’s job to make sure their students live to see the future, right?” Yoka took off her glasses with her free hand and handed them to him. Her eyes changed for a moment, the bright blue shifting to a bright red surrounded by black. “Hold these.”

Izuku grabbed the glasses with his unfucked hand and nodded. “I want an—” 

Her lab coat fell to the ground.

She turned from him and kicked Nomu into the air with enough force that it nearly knocked Izuku down. What followed was nearly comical with how much force Yoka was able to put out. She could fly effortlessly, and she kicked that walking bulldozer around like it was nothing. Hell, in terms of raw power and speed, she might even be able to completely outclass All Might. 

In between playing pinball with Nomu, Yoka managed to effortlessly run around and subdue villains with blows that made Izuku feel bad for them. 

And she was growing more violent by the second. 

The leader!

Izuku looked around for them and saw the man trying to escape through what looked like someone with a portal quirk? 

“Yoka!” He pointed, “They’re getting away!”

She stopped in the air, her eyes black and red. 

Instead of simply flying towards them and stopping them that way, Yoka pointed her palm towards them. 

A pink glow formed.

Then, the glow launched from her hand like it was a rocket, and exploded on the ground like it was a grenade. 

“Oh yes!” Yoka laughed, a smile of pure evil spreading across her face as she moved in the air like she had just taken the first bite out of his waffles. Only now, she wasn’t so cute. Instead, it was terrifying. “Yes yes yes! Now you’re all going to die!” 

Her laughter was a haunting sound that made his heart sink. 

And the way she casually held her finger up and made a ball of pink energy that was like a second sun filled him with dread.

“Yoka!” Izuku ran forward, pushing through the crowd of fleeing villains. She wasn’t listening. Why wasn’t Aizawa stopping her? What was going on? Wasn’t she quirkless? How many abilities did she have? 

How could he stop her?

Izuku stumbled forward, ignoring the crunching of his ankle, ignoring the pain in his arm. “Yoka! Stop!”

She looked at him. One eye red. One eye blue. She placed a hand to her head, wavering as she fought to regain control of herself. The ball of energy above her head waivered, still growing in size. The explosion shook the entire complex, and Izuku ran forward through the wave of heat and towards the falling form of Yoka.

He caught her just before she hit the ground. 

Her skin was still pink. Her hair was still white.

But her eyes were blue. 

“Izuku?” She sounded confused as she looked at him. “I’m, I’m so sorry. I-I should have known better. I—”

“It’s okay.” He covered her in her lab coat, holding her tight even as his arm screamed that bones were in places that they shouldn’t be in. “You did good. Everyone is okay. You’ll be okay.”

Her finger glowed, and she reached out to touch his arm. In a matter of moments his arm was completely healed. 

Then, she fell asleep, leaving Izuku to wonder: what the hell was Yoka?


	7. Chapter 7

She was still pink.

And he was pissed. 

First, villains had grown the balls to attack U.A. It wasn’t just some insane idiot charging the front gates getting their ass handed to them by the janitor, this was coordinated, this was a declaration of war. Fortunately, none of the students had been seriously injured, hell, him and Aizawa got the most severe injuries. 

Izuku glanced at his arm, the one that had been turned into jelly and then restored as good as new with the lightest touch from Yoka. She forgot about his ankle though, so that was fun to limp around on, Recovery Girl was tending to the students right now, while he had taken Yoka to his apartment. 

He really wasn’t sure why he did that. It just felt like the smartest thing to do given how she basically threatened to kill everyone there and Izuku didn’t doubt that was in her power. It felt like watching her was like watching someone with actual superpowers. Flight, transformation, strength that made All Might look normal, speed that made some speedsters look like joggers, and the ability to casually let out energy blasts stronger than a grenade launcher. 

That was another thing he was pissed about, the Yoka he had known. Was she just a lie? A cover-up? He had seen that maniac smile on her face as she fought, the bloodlust in her eyes was something he had only seen a few times, and each time it had been chilling, and Yoka’s was especially frightening. So which one was the real her? The redhead that he had started to fall for, or this pink-skinned woman with white hair and a tail. 

He knew the answer to that. She had chosen to fight to save the students at first, and, somehow, he had gotten through to her. 

And now she was sleeping. 

Like a fucking rock. 

“Oooooi.” Izuku poked her soft pink cheek and watched as she continued to snore softly. She moved slowly, grabbing onto his blanket and bringing it close to her chest. Did that mean she was a cuddler? “Wake up.” 

“I highly doubt she’ll be waking up so soon.”

“How the fuck did you get in my house?” Izuku glanced up and saw the rat in a suit waddling up towards his bed both paws behind his back. 

“I have a key.”

“I changed the locks.”

“I changed the keys.” Nezu stopped and stared at Yoka for a few moments. “Forgive the intrusion, but you did take her without notifying anyone.”

“I told Aizawa,”

“Without notifying me,” Nezu corrected and climbed up onto the bed, he placed a small paw on Yoka’s arm for a moment then sighed and looked at Izuku. “I guess I was right to trust you with her though. I doubt Aizawa would have been able to form such a strong bond with her.”

“So you knew about this?” Izuku gestured towards Yoka’s current level of pink and even grabbed a bit of her white hair. Damn that shit was soft. 

Nezu nodded. “I…” he paused, looking towards Izuku with pure black eyes for a few moments. He let out a long sigh and looked back towards Yoka. “I knew some. And most of what I know she asked that I keep secret. And for the most part, I agreed. Unlike you, she came to us for protection.”

“What does she need protection from?”

“Herself.”

Honestly, that was more valid than Izuku cared to admit.

“Mostly at any rate.” Nezu shrugged, “And before you lecture me, I was mostly positive that she wouldn’t be a danger to any of the students, despite her other nature she actually hates fighting, and really dislikes using her abilities.”

“Still, if we’re supposed to protect her, why make her a teacher?” Izuku frowned and scratched the back of his head. He poked Yoka again and watched her squirm a bit more. 

Nezu kicked his legs. Why the fuck didn’t he take his shoes off? Was he raised in a barn? 

Was that offensive?

He hoped it was.

“For many of the same reasons I made you a teacher,” Nezu’s voice was calm like he had been expecting all these questions and had even rehearsed them over and over. “Partially because I thought she could do well in the position, but, mostly because I thought it would be good for her. It would help her adjust to people, get her to socialize, though, I admit I didn’t expect the bond between you two to be quite so strong, but I’m glad that you did, even if you are seeking to make that bond even stronger.” 

Izuku felt his ears burn, the sole reason why he didn’t bother with an actual response was that he saw no way to not sound like a Tsundere. 

“But, I’m sure you’re going to want more than what I can give you.” Nezu kicked his legs and bounced off the bed with all the grace of someone his size could muster. “I could only tell you why she’s here, and that she’s important in more ways than one. If she wants to tell you more she will. But Izuku,”

“Hmm?”

“Try to be considerate about how she feels, all of this is pretty new to her.”

Izuku let out a long desperate sigh and looked at Yoka again, even with bubble gum pink skin, she still looked cute as hell. “Yeah, I can do that. But, uhh, how do I wake her up?”

Nezu shrugged and headed for the door. “I have no idea, this is my first time seeing her in this state as well, but when she does, tell her she should stay with you for a bit, I’ll be talking with the students about what they saw later, and I’ll be hastening our transfer to a dorm system as well. You two will be in charge of 1-H.”

“Did you stick me with Mei on purpose?”

“She respects you.”

“I wouldn’t call that respect.”

“She knows your name which might be the closest thing to respect in her mind.”

Again, he couldn’t argue with that logic.

XXXX

It took an hour of watching her sleep for Izuku to realize that he was an idiot and he knew exactly how to wake Yoka’s curvy pink ass up. 

Waffles.

He’d only had breakfast for dinner a couple of times in the past, mostly on those kinds of days that start out well and then he somehow wound up at a Denny's. But, he really didn’t have anything against it, it mostly just meant that he was going to have more calories to work with during his workout. Though, he was pretty sure that waffles were shitty for bulking up. 

Unless he made them with protein powder!

That thought had strong himbo energy in it. 

He should feed Mirio protein powder waffles before he tried to eat them himself. 

Flour, eggs, milk, oil, sugar, baking powder, a pinch of salt.

It was when he opened the vanilla extract that he heard Yoka wake up. The shuffling of her feet was matched by the ruffling of his blanket as she walked down the hallway. She peeked her head from around the corner, looking at him with her pretty blue eyes that were really just highlighted by her pure white hair and bright pink skin. 

“Strawberries?” He asked, trying not to stare too much at her. 

Despite her body being completely pink, her blush stood out a thousand times more as a light purple touched on her cheeks. She nodded, paused, tilted her head to the side a bit. “Cream?”

“Sure thing,” keeping whip cream stocked in his fridge had become the norm purely for whenever Yoka showed up for waffles, which was surprisingly frequent. She was like a cat. A cat he fed waffles. He mixed the batter and pointed towards the small bar that separated his kitchen from the dining room. “Have a seat, it’ll be done soon.”

She nodded and walked past him, his bed sheet acting like a cloak that obscured much of her body, though he could still see the black and yellow shoes she had on and the tips of her white fluffy pants. He was about to feed cream covered strawberries to a cream-covered strawberry. 

“Umm,” Yoka sat on one of the stools, giving him a clear view of her exposed stomach, the black tube top that covered her breasts still hugged her tightly. Honestly, he had no idea where that outfit came from. Clothes generation was probably just another part of her quirk. “I umm, didn’t turn anyone to candy and eat them did I?”

Full stop.

He stared at her for a few seconds. 

“You can do that?”

She shrugged. 

“Okay, then, well, no, you didn’t, you actually saved me and Eraserhead, and because of you most of the students were uninjured as well.” He blinked and stared at her. “But, towards the end, your eyes went all red and you said you were going to kill us all.”

“Oh,” her shoulders slumped. “I..” She bit her lip, her eyes watering. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, it was your first time being a hero, it was only slightly less terrible than your first day of being a teacher but you’re a fast learner.” He blinked and snapped his fingers. “Oh right, one second.” He placed the mixture down and grabbed her glasses. “Here you go.”

“Oh, thanks.” There was something defeated about the way she mumbled that broke his heart. “Sorry. I just, I... I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Izuku asked plainly as he started to pour the waffle mixture into the waffle maker. “Why are you sorry?”

“I… I don’t know. I just am.”

He let out a long sigh and grabbed a few strawberries from his fridge, Yoka’s sadness overpowered her normal perkiness at seeing the delightfully sweet fruit. “Personally, the only reason why I’m upset with you is because I feel lied to.” He put the bowl down gently and watched as she plucked one up. “I’m upset because I thought that you and I were both alike being quirkless, but that doesn’t mean I like you any less. You’re still Yoka, I just know a little bit more about you.”

He looked at her again. “Besides, your white hair and pink skin are cute.”

His blanket moved and her pink tail peeked out from underneath it. 

“I like the tail too.”

She bit her lip and stared at the strawberry in her hand for a few seconds, which was by far the longest any strawberry has ever lasted in her vicinity. “I… I didn’t really lie, you know. I am quirkless.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Then, are you an alien?”

“No, though, that’d make things easier.” she popped the strawberry into her mouth and let out a small heart-melting smile. “I’d have a home then.”

Izuku stared at her up until the point that the waffle maker beeped. 

Waffle, butter, whip cream, strawberries.

Yoka special. 

“Well, your home is here now.” He gestured towards his room apartment. “By order of the great rat, you will be staying with me until further notice. And I don’t mean just here either. All of U.A. is your home now, we’ll be in charge of class 1-H once the dorms are up and ready.”

“Why’d they stick us with Mei?”

“Because much like you, we’re not entirely certain if she’s human or not.”

That broke Yoka. A smile split her face, and tears rolled down her eyes as she let out a long desperate laugh that needed to be vented out. 

Unlike the first time he heard her laugh, this sound made his heart soar and gave him a smile that hurt his cheeks. He was going to look forward to living with Yoka, if only because he liked to make her smile.

And loved to make her laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

“Here’s your tests.” Izuku slapped down a fat stack of final exams onto Yoka’s lap, making her jump just a bit. In the past three days, she hadn’t left his apartment building and had basically lived in her pajama pants. Izuku was mildly jealous that she could do so, but at the same time, her ass looked great in pajamas, especially because her tail meant that they had to be pulled down slightly lower than normal. 

He’d gotten used to her bright pink skin and white hair well enough, and it really felt like she was much more expressive now, especially the surprised look she was giving him with her glasses slightly tilted to the side, her hands were up and she looked at the papers like she hadn’t expected there to be so many. “Ehh?”

“From the exam you gave them for their finals?”

“But, what are they doing here?” Yoka asked, tilting her head to the side, and grabbing the stack with both hands. “What am I supposed to do with these?”

“Grade them.”

Yoka squinted her eyes up at him like he was full of shit, which, normally he was. “All of them?”

Generally speaking, Yoka’s lack of common sense for basic stuff like this could be considered cute, or at worst mildly off putting. But this was something else. Izuku could only nod yes as slow and as clearly as possible. 

She looked at the stack, and then back at him. “Does that mean I’m still a teacher?”

“Uhh, yeah.”

She blinked and looked towards the stack of paper then back at him. “Does that mean I’ve missed a day of teaching?”

“Yeah, we just kind of thought you were waiting to return to normal before you came back.”

“Normal?” Yoka asked, tilting her head to the side puzzled. 

“Less pink, and with red hair.”

“Oh!”

She placed the stack of papers on his coffee table and stood, giving a long stretch that made Izuku pay attention exclusively towards her slender stomach. He had a strange, lust-filled urge to lick her belly button, and then continue south and lick a few more key places. His eyes were forced upwards as he saw the tight red shirt she was wearing straining against her breasts as well. She was braless. And it was a blessing. 

Yoka let out a cute noise at the apex of her stretch and yawned, she held her hand above her head, and snapped her finger. 

Her transformation was quick, her skin returned to her normal pale complexion first, leaving her hair white. Her ears rounded, and her tail just simply returned into her body, leaving a cute view of her butt for a few seconds before she realized what was happening and grabbed pajamas before they fell.

She glared at him, her blue eyes looking stunning with her white hair, her hair changed a moment later going from white to a more natural auburn that was just the slightest bit brighter than he remembered. “Why were you looking?”

“Because I like to look at you,” He gave a crooked smile, in part because of her brightening blush, but also because that felt smooth as hell. “Like I said, you’re cute in both forms, and the inbetween is pretty cute as well.”

Yoka gave a light whine and adjusted her pajamas once again. She picked up the stack of papers and then let it drop. “When do I have to have these done?”

“Grades are due friday.” He sat down next to her and grabbed half the stack, “I take it you don’t have a key though?”

“I have a key to your apartment.”

Izuku snorted and let out a deep laugh that had his belly shaking. “Alright, so you don’t, well, let’s find, Sakura’s test, she’s normally got good grades and she’s likely to have studied the hardest, we’ll grade hers first and then use it as the answer key for the rest.”

“Huh? You’re going to help me?” She sounded more than a little confused. “Don’t you have stuff to grade too?”

“I’m an expert and I know how to generate the least amount of work for me to grade by having my students do self evaluation on their projects.”

“You should have told me that before I gave them a test.”

“It only really works for a workshop class, sorry,” Izuku shrugged and started to look through the stack for Sakura’s test. It was easy to find because of just how neat the damn handwriting was. “Besides, I also make it fun by using their inventions and basing my own grade off of how easy it is to use, and during the attack I gave everyone an A if their item helped me.”

“Ahh, that’s…” Yoka looked at the two stacks of papers and let her shoulder’s slump. “That’s a lesson for next time I guess.”  
“So…” Izuku started slowly, “can you switch between normal and alien at will?”

Yoka looked at him, and bit her lip. “Umm, kind of. If I use any of my umm… powers? I turn pink, which I think that’s my umm base form. And, to turn back I need to be umm, calm, that’s why it umm slowed down when I saw you looking at me. Like that.”

“Ahh, my bad, do you think you can keep the white hair though?”

She glared at him. “What’s wrong with my red hair?”

“Nothing! I was just asking!”

“No, you were asking for a reason, which do you prefer, red hair or white hair?”

He grabbed her hand and held it between them, “So long as it’s your hair it’s my preference.” 

Yoka tore her hand away like it was poison and grabbed onto a test. “W—would you not?”

Despite her words, this time he could see the light hint of a smile on her face and a blush that reached her ears. “Fine, fine, let’s get started on this then.” 

It really didn’t matter if Yoka could push All Might’s shit in, he could beat her with flirting. 

The act of grading Yoka’s tests was a long and grueling one that required beer. If Izuku had followed Nemuri’s grading rubric, where she gave grades based on how much wine any given test made her drink then there was a good chance that he’d be arrested. Instead of taking days for Yoka to finish grading the papers, they were complete in one long afternoon and part of the night. 

XXXX

“Did you get a hangover?” Yoka asked, poking him in the side as they made their way through the U.A. buildings, there was a meeting with Nezu, that probably could have happened over the phone, but when the boss said come, Izuku had to make his way to the building whether he liked it or not. 

Izuku scratched the back of his head and glanced towards Yoka, she was wearing her lab coat again, and some more casual clothes underneath it that were more fit for summer. The white blouse was loose enough that it showed off her curves while still being modest, though the pants she was wearing were low enough that Izuku wondered if her underwear could be seen from the back. 

Did she dress this way on purpose around him?

“Where do you even get your clothes? I didn’t bring that much from your apartment.” Yoka’s apartment was a minimum wage bachelor living on their own level of spartan. He barely even needed to make a whole trip for stuff. 

“Oh,” She blinked and then shrugged. “But are you—”

“A bit, yes, why aren’t you?”

“I drank—”

“Don’t you dare say that you drank less than me, we both know that’s not true.”

Yoka paused, and gave a light smile and then shrugged again.

Izuku just pouted and opened the door for them into the meeting room. 

“Ahh! Well if it isn’t the lovebirds~!” Midnight shouted ever so slightly very loud, making him wince. “Oh, what’s wrong big guy, did your girlfriend keep you up all night?”

“We’re not dating.” Yoka didn’t even entertain the idea. She sat down at the table and waited for him to take a seat. “But we did drink beer and grade tests all night.”

“And you didn’t even get laid Izuku? I’m honestly disappointed.” 

“Says the woman that hasn’t gotten a date in—”

“If you finish that sentence I’ll end you.”

Izuku stuck his tongue out and turned towards Nezu. “So, we’re going over summer assignments?”

“Indeed!” Nezu cheered and stood up from his chair, and briefly gestured towards All Might’s usually empty seat. “All Might will be spending the summer as a hero, in hopes to prevent another attack like what happened last week. And because of the attack I’ll be heightening our security here while we construct the dorms for after summer vacation, so, our summer assignments are going to be different this year. Cementos, Izuku, Yoka, and myself will be here making sure the process goes smoothly.”

The rest of the meeting went pretty much how Izuku expected it to go, Aizawa, Vlad, and the other hero course teachers were in charge of summer camp, the other support department teachers were tasked with chaperoning students that managed to get to I-Island. Which meant that basically everyone was going to be unsupervised over there. Honestly, Izuku was a bit jealous that he wasn’t going to I-Island, but that just meant that he’d have more time for projects here at U.A.

“So,” Yoka looked to him once the meeting had been completed. “Do we actually have to like, help build the new dorms? Because, I’m not certain I can actually help.”

Izuku just smiled. “Not really, Cementoss will do most of the work, I might need to do some wiring, and set up some security stuff, but we’re probably not going to be too busy.” 

“Oh, so, uhh, what are we going to do then?”

“Well,” Izuku smiled and stretched, finally feeling giddy about summer break. “You can spend the whole time in my apartment watching netflix until we need to move.”

“Is it wrong I like that option a lot?”

Just a bit. 

“Or, I can spend the summer getting you to fall in lov—”

The back of her hand swatting his chest put a smile on his face. Man, he was loving this just a bit too much. Was this a fetish? Damn, was he one of those guys that freaked out when a girl ignored them?

“I’m joking, but, actually I have a few ideas on things we can do on campus.”

Yoka pouted and glanced up at him. “Am I going to hate any of them?”

“If you do I’ll make you cookies.”

“I hate them all, cookies please.”

He walked right into that one.


End file.
